


-Стайлз, нам надо поговорить.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз ненавидит, когда разговор начинается с этих слов</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Стайлз, нам надо поговорить.

**Author's Note:**

> Нет, я ничего не принимал перед написанием.  
> Да, Дерек тут не совсем Волчара.
> 
> Простите, правда :д

-Стайлз, нам надо поговорить.

Стайлз ненавидит, когда разговор начинается именно с этих слов. Он напряженно замирает, так и не дотянувшись до сброшенной накануне на пол футболки. И ждёт худшего. Нет, ну правда, когда твой горячий и до безумия сексуальный бойфренд стоит напротив тебя с каменным выражением лица (хотя, боже, лицо Дерека всегда было хмурым и нечитаемым. Даже во время секса, честно), становится немного жутко. Вот сейчас он точно скажет:"Прости, Стилински, я наконец понял, что ты не из моей лиги. Нет, в сексе ты неплох, но хочется, знаешь ли, немного больше округлостей."

Дерек, однако, продолжает молча буравить его раздраженным взглядом и потирать щетину. Кажется, он даже немного растерян.

Всё, Стилински, тебя точно бросают. Пора закупаться начос и рыдать с Джексоном над "Анатомией страсти". Того, кажется, снова бросила Лидия. 

_О боги BBC, почему вы так жестоки?_

_-Понимаешь, Стайлз..Я не совсем человек -отрывисто выдахает Дерек и морщится, словно от зубной боли._

_Окей, Стайлз, ты ему уже неприятен._

__Не ври себе, у него даже сейчас на тебя встало_ _

__-Ты Эдвард Каллен?-зачем-то интересуется Стайлз и нервно смеётся-Прости, чувак, я как-то не похож на Беллу. Но знаешь, я был бы неплох в роли тощей девицы с вечно приоткрытым ртом. Надеюсь, Питер у нас не Джейкоб? Я не смог бы с ним целоваться даже под угрозой смерти. Нет, он конечно горяч. Боже, что я несу. Вы же родственники и всё такое. Я бы не смог._ _

__-Стайлз._ _

___Ему показалось, или он слышал рычание?__ _

___-О, точно, ты Риддик! Ты знаешь Риддика? Шикарный чувак, скажу я тебе. У него тоже вечно одно и то же выражение лица. Будто ему не дали. Эй, не надо так смотреть на меня! Ладно, признаю, тебе дали._ _ _

___-Ты можешь заткнуться?_ _ _

___-Слушай, будь Доктором. Пожалуйста, будь Доктором. Твоя ТАРДИС замаскирована под Камаро, да? Я всегда знал, что с этой машиной что-то не так. Умоляю, скажи, что ты Доктор. Всегда мечтал стать Спутником. Только нам придётся взять Скотта. И Лидию. И Эллисон. Эрику с Бойдом. Чёрт, как  
всех много-то._ _ _

___Дерек смотрит на него с отчаянием санитара лечебницы, пациент которого в все никак не отпустит из объятий люстру в кабинете главного врача.  
Потом взгляд его плавно перемещается на пустой пузырёк от Адеррала и до Хейла наконец доходит._ _ _

___-Нет, Стайлз. Я не Каллен, Риддик или Доктор. Хотя от последнего я бы не отказался. Сейчас ты сядешь и глубоко вдохнешь. Потом выслушаешь меня и мы спокойно поедем в аптеку. Это ясно?_ _ _

___-Да ясно мне, ясно. -Стайлз расслабленно плюхается обратно в кресло и сжимает в кулаке футболку._ _ _

____Кажется, Джексону придётся страдать в одиночестве._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Скотт возвращается в общежитие почти в полночь. И почти на своих двоих. Он скорее пьян, чем трезв. Поэтому дикий хохот Стайлза ему наверняка просто глючится._ _ _ _

____-ЕДИНОРОГ? О БОГИ, ДЕРЕК. АХАХА. Ты покажешь мне свой рог?_ _ _ _

____-Я тебя им сейчас, проткну, Стилински._ _ _ _

____***  
Пожалуй, решает Скотт, диванчик в коридоре с радостью примет его в свои объятия._ _ _ _


End file.
